<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skeleton Kittens with Mittens by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031271">Skeleton Kittens with Mittens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other, Skeletons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariala create the costumes for the scare off. Inspired by a The Mighty B episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skeleton Kittens with Mittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariala walked to her mother with a vejigante mask</p><p>"Mom mom! I make myself a vejigante mask for the scare off"</p><p>"The what"</p><p>"My vejigante mask but dad says it might be too intense and disturbing for babies"</p><p>Mariala puts her vejigante mask on a table</p><p>Mar and Gracie started crying</p><p>"Mija why don't you do something more cute and less macabre for the scare off"</p><p>Jose said "Oh please how about a scary painting it will help you win the scare off"</p><p>Lucia said "Oh come on how about a dance routine"</p><p>Frida and Diego growled</p><p>Carmelo said "How about the costumes I just designing them" as he blushed</p><p>An idea popped into Mariala's head</p><p>Mariala said "That's a great idea Carmelo what if Jose and i knit mittens"</p><p>Jose said "WHAT!?"</p><p>Mar and Gracie laughed</p><p>Jose facepalmed</p><p>Red shoes transition</p><p>In Mariala's room, the teenagers worked on the costumes</p><p>Jose was knitting the mittens "I can't believe I get to do the knitting plus Lucia do the sewing!"</p><p>Lucia was sewing the buttons on a suit</p><p>Lucia growled like a tiger</p><p>Mariala said "Frida mala perra these mittens are for the dead kittens Carmelo fetch our dogs treats"</p><p>Carmelo throws the bone treats and Frida and Diego catch it</p><p>Carmelo closed the door</p><p>Frida and Diego howled</p><p>In the cafe, Ella was working on her vejigante costume but Mariala appears behind her</p><p>"Mom"</p><p>"Mija for a second I thought you were-"</p><p>Suddenly the ghostly kittens appears behind a puerto rican woman</p><p>"Ay Dios Mio! Gatitos Esqueleto con Guantes!"</p><p>"Mom calm down it's only the kittens who died in the 1910s"</p><p>Ella gulped "Ni-nice to meet you"</p><p>But the kittens' lower halves fell off revealing their spines</p><p>Ella, Mar and Gracie said "Uh-oh?"</p><p>Mariala said "Don't worry I can fix that"</p><p>Dead kitten transition</p><p>The ghostly kittens were cleaning the dishes</p><p>Jose was taking a bath and someone scrub his spine with a sponge</p><p>But when Jose sees a ghostly kitten head, Lucia hears a scream</p><p>Lucia laughed</p><p>Carmelo was playing the piano but sees a ghostly kitten playing with yarn</p><p>Carmelo puts a pink bow on a ghostly kitten's lower half</p><p>Frida and Diego worked on their painting but sees a ghostly kitten with its spine showing</p><p>Frida and Diego barked</p><p>A ghostly kitten meowed</p><p>Dead kitten transition</p><p>Clara and her posse were texting but they hears a soft but creepy meow</p><p>Clara said "Is that Freakyella's dead kittens"</p><p>A blonde girl said "I think she was supposed to do a dance routine"</p><p>Clara said "Ugh! Mariala will not win the scare off"</p><p>Mariala takes off her scrunchie and puts it on a ghostly kitten's lower half</p><p>A ghostly kitten meowed</p><p>Mariala tickles a ghostly kitten causing it to purr</p><p>But Mariala hears a familiar voice</p><p>"Hi Mariala"</p><p>A ghostly kitten hissed as thunder crashing</p><p>A blonde girl walked to Mariala</p><p>"Nice kitten is it gonna eat my brain"</p><p>"Yeah I-"</p><p>"OMG there's, like a sandwich stand!"</p><p>Mariala run away in delight "I love sandwiches!! Watch my kitten!"</p><p>Clara walked to a ghostly kitten and sees a scrunchie around its waist</p><p>Clara takes off a scrunchie and a ghostly kitten yowled as its lower self fall off </p><p>Clara said "Eww!!" as she throw a scrunchie in the trash</p><p>Clara pulled out a light blue hair bow and put on a ghostly kitten's lower half</p><p>Clara said "Doing a dance routine is a bad idea!"</p><p>A blonde girl said "You're catsitting for Mariala! as she walked away</p><p>Clara gulped as a ghostly kitten glared at her</p><p>Mariala walked to Clara with a grilled cheese sandwich</p><p>"Want some grilled cheese"</p><p>Dead kitten transition</p><p>Ella continued working on her costume "Carmelo you give food to the customers"</p><p>"No problem Mrs. Martinez I got this"</p><p>Carmelo give spaghetti and meatballs to a couple</p><p>But a ghostly kitten appears behind a couple</p><p>Carmelo said "Ay malo gato!"</p><p>A ghostly kitten whimpers</p><p>Carmelo said "Okay but Mariala is gonna win the scare off"</p><p>Mar and Gracie squealed in delight</p><p>Jose said "I know that ghostly kitten's lower half keep falling off it driving us crazy!!"</p><p>Lucia said "I better get a needle and thread"</p><p>Dead kitten transition</p><p>Mariala said "Okay high five!"</p><p>A ghostly kitten gives Mariala a high five</p><p>Frida barked </p><p>"You're right Frida you take him to a basement"</p><p>Clara said "Uh-oh?"</p><p>Cut to Clara in the basement</p><p>Clara said "Eww!! Let me out of this creepy basement!"</p><p>A ghostly kitten screeched</p><p>Dead kitten transition</p><p>Clara was shaking in fear</p><p>Her hair was messy and bags under her eyes</p><p>She has tattered clothes due to a ghostly kitten attacking her</p><p>Jose, Carmelo and Diego were angry </p><p>Mariala said "She did what!?"</p><p>Jose said "Clara trying to fix it but he keeps attacking her!"</p><p>Carmelo said "Ay Dios Mio Clara is a cat hater"</p><p>Mariala said "I can't believe it Lucia fixed the lower half but nothing's working and don't bother coming to the scare off"</p><p>Jose give the mittens to Mariala</p><p>Mariala smiled as her eyes filled with sparkles</p><p>Mariala puts the mittens on a ghostly kitten's paws</p><p>Clara screamed as a ghostly kitten licks her face</p><p>"Aaaah!!! Get it off me GET IT OFF ME!!!!"</p><p>Dead kitten transition</p><p>Mariala was holding a ghostly kitten as Frida walked</p><p>Clara said "I swear if that zombie kitten eats my brain I'm gonna be so mad at her"</p><p>They walked into Dulce Hueso community center</p><p>A blonde girl tapped Clara on the shoulder</p><p>Clara said "WHAT!?"</p><p>A blonde girl sniffed "Ugh! What is that smell!"</p><p>Clara said "I'm about to lose it!?"</p><p>A blonde girl said "Well actually the scare off is like a dance off but with slimy monsters everywhere!!"</p><p>Jose, Carmelo and Diego were walking until a ghostly kitten flew into a trash can</p><p>Jose said "Diego what gives!"</p><p>A ghostly kitten flew out of a trash can with Mariala's scrunchie</p><p>Carmelo said "That's Mariala's scrunchie!"</p><p>Two siblings finished dancing and the crowd cheers</p><p>Mariala said "You can do it Mariala"</p><p>But Mariala hears the door opening</p><p>Diego barked</p><p>Carmelo throws a scrunchie and Mariala catches it</p><p>Frida bites Clara in the butt</p><p>Clara screamed in terror and so the crowd cheers</p><p>Clara walked to her mother</p><p>"Clara what are you ugh that smell"</p><p>"Mother it was awful there's rotten fish in my shoes!"</p><p>Mariala tied her scrunchie around a ghostly kitten's waist</p><p>A ghostly kitten meowed</p><p>Clara gulped</p><p>The vejigantes arrived at the community center and began to dance</p><p>Mar and Gracie playfully bop people on the heads with their rattles</p><p>Ella takes off her mask</p><p>Carmelo takes off the masks revealing Mar and Gracie</p><p>Mar and Gracie babbled</p><p>Clara whimpers as the ghostly kittens appears behind her</p><p>Clara sees a black shadow with glowing red eyes</p><p>Jose takes off his head and said "To be or not to be that is the question"</p><p>Clara run away screaming</p><p>"And the winner is....Mariala"</p><p>A man gives Mariala a scaring trophy</p><p>"Gracias I thank all the people who helped Carmelo and Jose"</p><p>Carmelo and Jose high fived</p><p>"But you win a contest on Saturday night"</p><p>Jose facepalmed as Lucia snickered</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>